


A Very Low Key Celebration

by zivacanyou_write



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zivacanyou_write/pseuds/zivacanyou_write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's John  & Sherlock's one year anniversary, & Sherlock has planned a very low key celebration. Short, sweet fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Low Key Celebration

It was a year ago today that John & Sherlock first started calling themselves a couple. Most people would make a fuss on such a date, but they didn't really see the point. They just went about their normal routine. They got up; John had breakfast; John tried & failed to coax Sherlock into having breakfast; then John kissed Sherlock goodbye & went off to work at the clinic, making a mental note to pick up a carton of milk on his way home. Sherlock was eager to get John out of the house that day; he had an experiment to conduct that could see a major breakthrough in one of Lestrade's cold cases, & John had an irritating rule about keeping severed body parts out of the kitchen 'till after breakfast. And he did have one other errand to run.

John arrived home that night just in time for the six o'clock news, milk in hand. He was glad to see Sherlock had wrapped up his experiment by then.  
"Did you get your breakthrough on the case?" he asked, kissing Sherlock on the cheek.  
"No." Sherlock grinned, swanning off to the living room.  
"Well what're you so happy about then?"John called after him, but he got no response.  
That worried John a little. Actually it worried John quite a bit. Not only was Sherlock in an unexplained good mood; but her had every reason to be in a bad mood, what with his experiment proving fruitless.

John went to put the milk away, fully expecting to find another bloody human head staring at him. And indeed, he did find something rather unexpected. A carton of milk, identical to the one in his hand, with a post-it note stuck on its side. Two words were written on it, in Sherlock's, elegant cursive: 'Happy Anniversary'. He put the bottle he was holding in the fridge & followed Sherlock to the living room.  
"Sherlock? Did you get the milk?"  
"Hmm, oh, yes."  
"Thanks." John kissed Sherlock on the top of his head, then sat down next to him on the sofa; turning his attention to the news.  
"No problem."  
"..."  
"..."  
"Never gonna do it again are you?"  
"Maybe next year."


End file.
